The Goddess Inheritance
by iloveclaryandjace
Summary: I cannot wait until TGI comes out and so this is my first take on what might happen in the book. I would love to hear your reviews and comments but go easy on me because this is my first fanfiction. I would also like to state that I do not own these books and hold no rights to them
1. prologue

Prologue

She walked down the long driveway of the looming manor house with a heavy weight on her chest. She was worried about what she was going to say and deliberately slowed her pace so that she could think. As the manor drew near she began to cry silently. She walked up the elegant front steps and was about to knock when she realised that no one would be inside. She twisted the gilt knob and entered the house. It was so quiet that the heels of her boots sounded like gunshots in the air and she winced. Slowly she entered a room and stood on a circular design and drew in a breath calming the fear that was rising in the pit of her stomach. She could do this. Closing her eyes she focused in her breathing until the world melted away. When she opened her eyes she was in an elegant palace in an impossibly large cavern formed out of rock. She walked along a narrow hallway and into the palaces throne room. The assembly of people in the hall was minimal but she could still feel the individual power emanating from each of the figures before her as she breathed one of the figures noticed her. "Ava" said Henry a look of absolute horror passing over his face. "What are you doing back and where's Kate." The moment that Ava had dreaded was now here. "Henry" Ava said the tears clear in her voice. "Kate's gone."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing that Kate was aware of was a searing pain on the back of her head. The other was that she was in a dank room made of rock; on closer inspection though Kate saw that it was a solid wall of stone infused with fog. Then it all came rushing back to her in a tidal wave of events. The tests, Henry, Calliope and Kronos. Kate tried to stand but a shocking wave of nausea overtook her and she sank back to the floor. A shrill laugh suddenly emanated from the left of her. Kate turned her head to the side only to see Calliope. "So how does it feel Kate to be trapped without hope of being rescued" said Calliope the laughter till clear in her voice "and that you condemned your child to a horrible death that it won't have deserved." Kate tried to spit back a retort but instead of saying anything she choked on the words still on her lips. "Don't bother trying to say anything at the moment." Said Calliope with a gloating tone clear in her voice" the questioning look that Kate had on her face was enough to make calliope cackle with a vicious intensity. "I can see that you're wondering what I mean" she said contempt plane in her voice "well I will tell you. You have been out cold for three days and I decided I didn't want to listen to your wining and weak hearted threats when you woke up. So I asked Kronos to prevent you from speaking until I wanted you to speak. I could have done it myself but I have to save my powers for much more interesting things. Well goodbye for now Kate, I shall see you soon. And remember to look after yourself. You wouldn't want to hurt the baby." And with that she left without another word; the sound of her laughter still ringing in her ears.

"What do you mean she's gone Ava" the hurt plain in his voice. " I mean Calliope was waiting for us at the gates and sh-she hit Kate over the head with a rock and there was nothing I could do and… "what did she do ava" Henry was shouting now. "She took her Henry and there is something else." Henry could tell she was hesitant to say the next part. "What is it Ava" the tone in his voice clear as day to the members of the council. Ava spoke very softly when she said it. "Henry, Kate's pregnant." A sudden fit of rage tore through Henry and in that moment he bolted out of the room and to the portal. He could hear people calling his name but he didn't care. He put on a final burst of speed and reached the portal. He didn't even have to think about going up. As quickly as he'd left he now found himself in Eden manor; and for the first time in a long time he didn't stop to admire its beauty. Kate, Kate, Kate. He couldn't stop thinking about what Calliope might have been doing to her. She was probably torturing her right now as he was only just finding out what was happening. Henry had been so absorbed in his thoughts that it wasn't until he crashed into them that he realised he had arrived at the gates of Eden manor. And there just slightly through the gates was a patch of bloodstained snow. "no" henry breathed the word out but it wasn't enough. He said it louder, then louder until he was screaming that one word out. And in the first time in millennia he cried.


	3. Chapter 2

**So I know it has been a while since I posted but I have a good reason in the last five days of the holidays I was in Sydney staying with relatives for four of them. And then on the last day of the holidays I had to go up to Wagga-Wagga to look at a uni for my brother. Also good news I have now officially started year 7. Yay me. And only 24 days until the publication date for the Goddess Inheritance!.**

Chapter 2

Kate awoke to another leer from the infamous and very annoying Calliope. It had been 8 months since Calliope had taken Kate right outside of Eden manor after telling her that she was pregnant. After all that time Kate's stomach had swollen so much that she could no longer see her toes. It was an odd feeling knowing that something was there but at the same time not being able to see it. It was how Kate had begun to feel about her freedom and the life of her child. Kate tried to ignore Calliope but she suddenly felt a vicious tug on her hair. A small noise of pain escaping her lips. "Answer me Kate" Calliope said with enough force to make Kate gasp. "How are you feeling?" "No better than the last time you asked me" Kate responded her voice raspy and foreign. Apparently Calliope did not like this answer as she yanked on Kate's hair again until it began to rip out of her scalp. Kate screamed a sound of pain and terror and loss. If only Henry could see her now Kate thought. Even though she knew that he was looking for her she had formed a bitterness against him for not finding her and ending the pain. Kate was vaguely aware of Calliope talking to her but she was to tired to listen. Instead she rolled over onto her side and gasped in pain. A slight tug in her gut signalled that her child was stirring and she realised that this might be it. The moment Calliope had been waiting for. The birth of her child. Of course every time the baby moved she had this thought and when she realised that everything was fine she would sigh with relief. But what if this was really it. The mome- as abruptly as it began the pain ended and Kate felt tears pooling in her eyes with relief. She could live another day with her unborn child. Kate heard Calliope screaming at her, and in a fit of rage Calliope threw a fog infused rock at Kate. It struck her cheek and she screamed in pain as it burnt her. With a smile of satisfaction to Kate's pain, Calliope stalked out of the room looking smug. The tears of relief she had been holding in turned into tears of frustration. The tears spilled down her cheeks in hot rivers and all Kate could do was Sob.

Darkness. The steady thump of his heart and the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders. He crept silently ahead. He was vaguely aware of his family following him as stealthily as tigers. This had to be it. This had to be the place. Sword in hand he entered the cave his breathing ragged and uneven. But he pushed his emotions down for what seemed like the billionth time and continued forward. Ahead he heard a noise. Almost like the clink of a weapon. He tensed and readied hid weapon. In a sudden tidal wave of bodies an army rushed towards him. He began to fight with his family. His brothers by his side he slashed and cut his way through the army as if he were slicing butter. As quickly as it began the battle ended the bodies of the fallen men littering the ground. He advanced and neared the entrance to a single cell. He dropped his sword and ran to the small prison he entered not thinking about it. All he could think about was her. Kate. Kate. Kate. He looked wildly around the cello and much to his dismay found nothing. The cell was empty. Henry slammed his fist into the stone wall and roared with anger. She wasn't here. Henry slumped to the ground defeat plain on his features. He had let her down. 8 months and she still hadn't found her. He could only imagine what kinds of things she had had to endure. And worst of all she was about to have his child and he hadn't even seen her since it had happened. For all he knew she had already given birth to it and he didn't know. He knew that Calliope planned to kill the child when it was born. He could only hope that he wasn't too late. He jumped at the sound of his brother speaking. "- will we do now" he was saying. Henry sighed he couldn't care less what Walter had to say but Henry respected him so he responded trying not to let the anger creep into his voice. "We keep looking"


	4. guess what

Guess what everyone I got the goddess inheritance mwahahaha it is so good I got it yesterday and im almost finished I could not have been more wrong about what would happen. Kate has her baby in like the first ten pages! And I am going to give everyone the rare privilege of actual spoilers! Read on if you dare… …. I need bigger letters don't I ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ok here we go…

Kate has a boy and she names him milo I didn't really like the name at first but the more the book goes on the more I like it. Calliope has taken milo and is going to raise him as her own and has renamed him callum after herself. But she doesn't have the patients to look after milo and he hates her. The only time kate gets to see milo is when she uses her visions. Calliope forced Nicholas to forge a weapon to kill gods and she stabbed henry with it! He falls into a coma and visits kate in her visions of milo. But henry is actualy cronos tricking kate. Kate sealed the deal with cronus she will be his queen and she will get milo back plus humanity will be spared but she gets rescued and cronus starts killing millions of people. Also it is official walter is kates father and kate is pissed about it. This is all I am going to reveal for now. See you soon my little minions mwahahaha


	5. important notice

so heres the thing. i have now read the amazing goddess inheritance and have been trying to write more of the story but the book keeps poluting my ideas. so i am discontinueing the story. but if i can get 50 different reviews from 50 different members by the 10th of march 2013 i will keep going if not its bybye for now.

iloveclaryandjace


End file.
